mi peor error
by emyli1991
Summary: en ese momento comprendí cual fue mi peor error


un chico rubio miraba por el cristal hacia la aldea . hoy se cumplían 15 años que terminó la guerra y por eso se llevarían a cabo los exámenes chuning en conmemoración, afuera todo era fiesta y alegría sin embargo ahí en su oficina todo era trizteza y es que aparte de cumplirse 15 años de finalizar la guerra también se cumplían 13 años sin ella, sin la única persona que lo amo de verdad y eso le dolía mucho pero para su mala suerte no podía hacer nada ella no estaba con el y todo gracias a sus estupideces ...

todavía recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el día que más odiaba ,el que más despreciaba y claro también se odiaba a si mismo de sólo recordarlo.

flasback

naruto estaba muy enojado ,y lo único que quería era entrenar para desacerse de ese coraje que tenia en su interior pero como no estar enojado si sakura lo rechazó una vez más lo peor es que está vez fue diferente sakura le habia dicho que lo amaba y que deseaba estar con el pero que no podía ya que también apreciaba mucho a hinata y no quería lastimarla y eso era lo que más le enojada como se atrevía hinata a meterse en esto es más por que todos creían que la hyuga era un ángel cuando no era así ya que si realmente lo fuera lo dejaría ser feliz y desaparecería de su vista para que el pudiera estar con sakura..

naruto siguió entrenando pero unos ruidos atrás de el lo hicieron voltear sólo para encontrarse con quien menos quería ver..

\- que haces aquí hinata , no me digas de seguro me estas siguiendo como es tu costumbre aunque no entiendo por que lo haces que no tienes un poco de dignidad o siquiera orgullo que no te respetas un poco ? por kami hinata que no te das cuenta que sólo estorbas y no me permites ser feliz ? por que crees que no te di respuesta dime...

hinata sólo quedó sorprendida al escuchar hablar a naruto de esa forma pero lo que más le dolió fue la palabra estorbo una que ya había escuchado antes y que nunca penso escuchar del Rubio una que si era sincera le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

\- por kami ya estas llorando ? es por eso que me enojas por que eres débil. como quieres que me fijé en ti si eres todo lo contrario de sakura ? sabes hinata no sabes cuanto te desprecio por tu culpa no puedo estar con la mujer que amo ... dijo naruto para poder respirar un poco más tranquilo ya que por fin había sacado lo que pensaba ...pero apenas reaccionó todo lo que dijo volteo a ver a hinata ya que está no había dicho absolutamente nada y sólo lo miraba con tristeza y para sorpresa del rubio rencor , la mirada que todos le dedicaron cuando era niño ahora la veía por primera vez en hinata y le dolió , sintio como su corazon se oprimia fuertemente e intento hablar pero hinata se le adelanto

\- lo siento naruto , realmente lamento si mis sentimientos te han traído problemas prometo no volver a estorbar ni a acercarme a ti con intenciones amorosas Perdóname por favor yo sólo venía a buscarte ya que hokage sama quiere verte y pide que vallas enseguida dijo hinata para despues desaparecer en una nube de humo ..

fin flashback

esa fue la última vez que vio a hinata kakashi lo mando de misión por dos semanas y cuando regreso supo de labios de sakura que hinata había hablado con ella y le habia dicho que ya no lo amaba así que les deseo felicidad para despues irse de la aldea , según sabía a una misión de la cual nunca pudo obtener información.

con el paso de los meses se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido y de como se había enamorado de hinata pero cuando decidió buscarla ya era tarde y sakura estaba embarazada así que tuvieron que casarse. nunca se había sentido tan triste como el día de su boda y como no estarlo si más de la mitad de la aldea no asistio como era logico todo el clan hyuga faltó al igual que el aburame y el inuzuka era logico ya que eran amigos de hinata y suponía que ella les había dicho algo pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el que tenten,lee, kankuro , temari , kurenai y gaara se negaran a asistir , fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de cuantos amigos tenía hinata pero lo que más le dolió fue que kakashi en lugar de felicitarlo le dijera que estaba decepcionado de el y es que naruto siempre pensó que hinata y el estaban solos pero para su asombro estaba tan enojado que no vio que kiba ,shino y pakun estaban a unos cuantos metros y habían escuchado absolutamente todo. y de nuevo volvió a ver esa mirada de desprecio pero ahora era diferente ahora venía de a quien el alguna vez consideró sus amigos .

cuando tomó el cargo de hokage lo primero que hizo fue buscar las misiones de hinata pero para su sorpresa la última misión estaba completada y en la carpeta había un documento donde daba por finalizada su labor como kunoichi de la hoja y su permiso para residir fuera de esta y le dolió , ya que el recordaba cuando hinata prometió alejarse de el ,ella realmente cumplió su promesa y el ahora estaba casado con una mujer a la que no amaba ,a la que nunca besaba ya que de hacerlo se imaginaba a hinata y lo que era peor cada que le hacía el amor se imaginaba que era a hinata a quien se lo hacia sólo para despues darse cuenta de la cruel realidad , la había perdido por idiota... tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho entrar a su esposa y tampoco se percató de como esta lo miraba con tristeza y es que ella no era tonta y se habia dado cuenta que el corazón de su esposo no le pertenecía pero no podía hacer nada ,ella lo amaba y estaría con por que tenían un hijo..

\- naruto ?? es hora amor tenemos que ir al estadio para los exámenes ... dijo sakura sacando de su pensamiento a naruto .

\- sakura chan no te oí entrar pero vamos que está vez kyosuke participara ...

el estadio estaba lleno al parecer muchos esperaban ansiosos esos exámenes más al saber que el hijo del hokage estaría ahí ...

naruto sólo sonreía al ver a su aldea , ese sueño le había costado mucho lograrlo tan contento estaba que no se percató como los demás kages entraban al palco aunque hubo uno que si llamo su atención.. gaara no hablaba mucho con el despues de su boda y es que al parecer tenía bastante trabajo en su aldea ya que los últimos dos años kankuro había asistido en su representación alegando que gaara tenía mucho trabajo.

\- gaara que milagro , hace años que no te veía ,pensé que kankuro tomaria tu lugar esta vez ...

\- bueno hemos estado mejorando la arena y eso me quita mucho tiempo ya sabes como son esas cosas ..

\- si realmente entiendo ya vez gracias al trabajo yo no pude asistir a tu boda aunque también es culpa de que la invitación llego un poco tarde y no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo pero bueno de eso ya pasaron 10 años ..por cierto aún no he podido conocer a tu esposa , cada que llegó esta de misión y cuando tu vienes ella no te acompaña ..

\- ella es sensei de hecho su equipo participará en los exámenes creo que hoy por fin podrás conocerla ..

\- sensei ?? oye gaara no te parece peligroso ? cuando sakura y yo nos casamos ella dejó la vida de kunoichi

\- ella es muy capaz aparte no es como si descuidara la casa al contrario siempre está a mi lado.. por cierto supe que tu hijo participará, dicen que es muy bueno ..

\- heredó la inteligencia de su madre y la fuerza de su padre .dijo naruto mostrando una gran sonrisa sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio a lo lejos una figura familiar , no pudo verla con detalle ya que la chica siguió su camino pero no pudo evitar pensar en hinata ..volvió en si al recordar que tenía que comenzar con los duelos por lo que se puso de pie y dio un pequeño discurso para despues dar inicio a los combates ..

el hijo de naruto fue el primero en pasar a la siguiente ronda después de vencer a un genin de la niebla , también pasó el hijo de shikamaru , el de ino , el de lee , dos de la niebla uno del rayo uno de la roca , uno de la arena y ahora se iniciaba el último combate.

todos en el estadio quedaron sorprendidos al ver entrar a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 9 años ,su cabello era negro azulado y caía sobre sus hombros ,su piel blanca y sus ojos color verde agua marina pero lo que más los sorprendió era que parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana por lo cual todos en el estadio temieron que saliera lastimada , nadie sabía quien era pero inspiró en todos el deseo de protegerla.

en el palco naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, la niña parecía una princesa y sin duda era más pequeña que todos ahí , busco rápidamente su protector para saber de que aldea venía pero su asombro fue más al verlo .

\- gaara esa niña es muy pequeña como puedes dejar que participe.. dijo naruto molesto ..

\- naruto yo no he criticado tus deciciones respecto a tus genin y tienes razón en una cosa ella apenas tiene 9 años .. dijo gaara para despues prestar atención a la batalla que comenzaba

todos los kages en el palco quedaron en silencio al escuchar a gaara ellos también pensaban que la niña estaría en peligro ..

la pequeña sólo volteo a ver al palco de los kages y respiro tranquila , su mamá le había dicho que no mostrará sus técnicas hasta las finales por lo que decidió hacerle caso ..

todo fue demasiado rápido ,el genin del rayo corrio hacia la pequeña quien sólo brinco para esquivarlo y lo golpeó en el cuello para dejarlo inconciente ante el asombro de todos en el estadio .. apenas anunciaron su victoria corrio hacia donde estaban los demás finalistas.

ante todavía el asombro de todos iniciaron las siguientes peleas donde la pequeña ganó de la misma forma ahora contra un chico de la roca . y donde kyosuke le ganó al hijo de ino . dando como finalistas también a shikadai y un ninja del rayo ..

naruto seguía mirando a la pequeña , había vencido muy fácilmente a sus contrincantes lo cual era demasiado raro, ya que una vez que brincaba a sus oponentes los noqueaba sin que ellos respondieran fue ahí cuando se preguntó por que no se movían y una sola palabra vino a su mente genjutsu .. volteo a ver a gaara el cual estaba al pendiente de la pantalla donde saldrían las batallas semifinales. a lo que se sorprendió al ver los resultados ..y volteo a ver a gaara con una sonrisa triunfante

\- bueno puede que haya una final entre la arena y la hoja , que bueno que a mi hijo no le tocó contra la pequeña ya que si ese hubiese sido el caso ella no llegaria a la final aunque pensándolo bien a ella le tocó contra shikadai , creo que la final será dos de la hoja dijo naruto a lo que los demás kages asistieron y dieron su punto de vista pero todo lo que hablaban se detuvo al escuchar a gaara hablar

\- yo les aconsejaria que no subestimaran a hikari es mas que les parecería apostar algo , todos ustedes piensan que perderá frente al hijo de shikamaru pero yo no creo eso ..

después de que terminara de hablar nadie más dijo nada y sólo se dedicaron a observar como tanto shikadai como hikari entraban a la arena.

\- me tocó cotra ti shikadai ni san que bueno dijo la niña mientras corría para darle un abrazo al niño

\- hikari chan has entrenado ? pregunto el niño con tono de aburrimiento

\- hai okasan y otousan me han ayudado mucho . dijo hikari para despues tomar posición de pelea

la batalla comenzo y shikadai rapidamente atrapo a hikari en su sombra, en el palco los kages sonreían de lo fácil y rápido que terminaría esa pelea pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a shikadai caer al suelo para despues ver como hikari corría y lo saltaba posicionandose detrás dé el y como señalaba con un dedo su nuca, pensaron que también lo noquearia pero para sorpresa de todos el chico levanto la mano y se rindió

\- eso no se vale .. shikadai se rindió dijo naruto molesto ...

\- es cierto si hubiera luchado enserio seguro le habría ganado dijo el raikage

\- espero tu hijo no sea tan tonto como para rendirse dijo el mizukage llamando así la atención de naruto .

\- claro que no kyosuke nunca haría eso ahora si gaara creo que la pequeña perdera la final .. dijo naruto con una sonrisa en la boca

\- que estas dispuesto a apostar . dijo gaara con una ligera sonrisa

\- dos millones y un mes de servicio gratis ..

\- que te parece tres y dos meses ? al fin de cuentas tu confías mucho en tu hijo .

\- esta bien aceptó datebayo aunque ahora que lo pienso gaara por que confías mucho en esa niña la verdad dudo mucho de su fuerza. . pregunto naruto ya que realmete se le hacia extraña la manera en que gaara apoyaba a hikari

\- lo que pasa es que ella no ha peleado en serio en ninguna batalla , su madre le dijo que no enseñará sus armas hasta el final ya que si lo hacia pondria sobre aviso a sus oponentes es más si te diste cuenta al primero lo nokeo y al segundo también aunque en diferentes lados ya que el segundo evitó su movimiento ,ya estaban preparados para lo que seguía al igual que shikadai.

\- pero tu como sabes todo eso pregunto naruto intrigado mientras los demás kages también esperaban la respuesta la cual no llego ya que en la arena se anunciaba la victoria de kyosuke.

gaara sonreía de medio lado los kages intrigados también habían participado en la apuesta y cada uno había apostado 3 millones y 2 meses de servicio y eso le alegraba ya que por fin podria descansar un poco y daria por lo menos unas vacaciones a sus ninjas ..

naruto lo veía extrañado por que gaara estaba tan confiado de esa niña hasta que recordó algo .

\- gaara como es que hikari chan esta aquí si sólo tiene 9 años ?

\- hikari se graduó de la academia a los 8 todos en la aldea la ven cono una prodigio y yo creo lo mismo ya que aparte de heredar la inteligencia de su padre y de su madre también heredó sus técnicas , no solo es inteligente si no también es fuerte ,decidida y amable siendo sinceros tiene el carácter de su madre.

\- y como sabe eso kazekage sama ... pregunto el raikage . a lo que gaara solamente sonrió y hablo

\- por que no por nada es mi hija ... dijo gaara dejando a todos en silencio intentando asimilar la información que recibían y viendo fijamente a los dos genin que entraban a la arena a pelear ..

naruto sólo posó su vista en la batalla que daría comienzo sin embargo al detallar a la pequeña sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho y es que la niña se había sonrojado frente a su hijo lo que sin duda le recordó a hinata sin embargo no dijo nada.

\- no te dejaré ganar datebasa yo no soy tan tonto como los demás y tampoco me rendire dijo kyosuke mientras la señalaba con un dedo .

\- etto yo no te he pedido que te rindas de hecho yo tampoco te dejaré ganar , le prometi a okasan que ganaría y otousan me está viendo dijo la niña señalando el palco de los kages

\- tu papá es un kage ?

\- es el kazekage así que tengo que ganar .. dijo la pequeña poniendose en una posision que muchos ahí conocían .y que extraño a más de uno ...

kyosuke hizo varios clones de sombras que rápidamente fueron a atacar a hikari que para sorpresa de todos los deshizo con taijutsu , la batalla siguió hasta que hikari un poco cansada de pelear así y estando cerca decidió cerrar sus ojos y hacer unos sellos ...

todos en el estadio quedaron sorprendidos al ver a niña ya que lo que nadie espero fue ver como sus ojos se llenaban de venas y se volvían blancos.

\- byakugan ?? murmuró naruto viendo como gaara solamente sonreía y como los demás kages se sorprendían

\- lo heredó de su madre .. dijo gaara

la batalla seguía y ante la sorpresa de todos la niña hizo el giro celestial dejando muy sorprendidos a la familia hyuga ya que ese moviento era muy difícil y más para una pequeña niña nisiquiera hanabi que era la próxima líder podía hacerlo tan bien.

kyosuke no sabía que más hacer por más que lo intentaba no podía acercarse a ella y luego estaba el byakugan , ya su madre le había hablado de el pero nunca pasó por su mente enfrentarlo sin embargo recordó algo , la técnica de su padre así que sin pensarlo dos veces hizo un rasengan y se dirigió hacia la pequeña , estaba seguro que podría ganar ..

naruto brinco de su asiento al ver a su hijo , si el rasengan tocaba a la niña podría matarla por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó dispuesto a detener la pelea pero cuando intentó brincar sólo vio como la arena lo detenía .

\- que te pasa gaara si el rasengan toca a tu hija podría matarla o es que acaso no la quieres .. grito muy enojado llamando la atención de todos los kages que también tenían la misma impresión de gaara .

\- te lo voy a repetir una vez más naruto, no subestimes a mi hija,llevo rato dicendote que ella es capaz de barrer el suelo con tu hijo . dijo gaara molesto y es que si algo lo molestaba es que se metieran con su familia, sobretodo al recordar a su esposa y como la habían subestimado.

naruto no pudo hacer nada más que sentarse de nuevo y esperar el resultado de la pelea que obviamente daría a su hijo como ganador.

kyosuke corrio con el rasengan en mano pero justo cuando este iba a impactar un muro de arena rodeó a la niña y lo lanzó contra una pared haciéndolo escupir sangre mientras todos veían asombrados a hikari la cual nisiquiera estaba agitada.

cuando kyosuke se levanto nuevamente intento acercarse a hikari pero no pudo ya que en cuestión de segundos se vio capturado en arena mientras hikari extendía una de sus manos con las Palmas abiertas.

sakura sintio como su corazon se detenía ,ella conocia ese ataque y sabía las consecuencias que traía , todavía recordaba como quedó lee después del ataúd de arena ella tenia miedo por su hijo al igual que naruto que ahora si estaba en completo shock esa niña estaba usando una técnica mortal en su hijo sintio un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo pero para su alivio la niña sólo inmobilizo a su hijo para despues acercarse a el.

hikari conocía esa técnica , su padre se la había enseñado y también sabía lo mortal que era pero no podía utilizarla así como así , su madre la había educado muy bien y ella también respetaba la vida de las personas por lo que lentamente se acercó al chico y cuando lo tuvo cerca tomo posision y deshizo el ataúd..

\- 128 Palmas hakke grito mientras blokeaba todos los puntos de kyosuke el cual cayó desmayado después del ataque dando por finalizada la batalla ..

el palco de los kages estaba en completo silencio nadie podía creer lo que había pasado hikari no sólo había sido superior a kyosuke si no que nisiquiera se había agitado , eso sin contar que había barrido el suelo con el chico ..

\- señores ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes ahora si me disculpan tengo que felicitar a mi hija .. dijo gaara para despues dar un salto y caer frente a su hija.

todos en el estadio vieron sorprendidos la escena, pero al atar cabos entendieron que la niña era la primogénita del kazekage , lo que más les sorprendió fue ver como la pequeña corría hacia el kage y al llegar frente a el se detuvo para despues hacer una reverencia.

\- lo hice otousan , me viste ?

\- si cariño felicidades .. dijo el kage para despues agacharse y abrazar a la pequeña hikari causando muchos suspiros al ver tan hermosa escena.

si bien todo el estadio estaba sorprendido nada los preparo para lo que sucedió después y es que a unos metros del kage apareció una kunoichi de la aldea la cual le hizo una reverencia más pronunciada al kage y bajo la cabeza ..

mientras sakura sólo pudo voltear a ver a su esposo

\- okasan tu también me viste? grito la pequeña a lo cual la kunoichi por fin levanto la mirada dejando a más de uno en shock

\- si cariño estuviste genial ... dijo hinata mientras abrazaba a su hija para despues darle un beso a su esposo.

naruto no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían sólo sintio como su cuerpo tembló , la mujer que ama la única que lo hacia temblar estaba ahí frente a el con una gran sonrisa en sus rostro junto a su esposo y a su hija ... sentía que el destino le estaba jugando una muy pesada broma por lo que rápidamente bajo a la arena para confirmar sus dudas ..

sin embargo cuando hinata lo vio sólo le dedico una ligera sonrisa , una que se le da a los conocidos o a cualquier persona una sonrisa de compromiso , busco en sus ojos una señal de ayuda quizás estaba con gaara para olvidarlo pero no vio nada sólo aprecio y no lo soporto deseo abrazarla ,besarla ,escuchar otra vez de su boca un te amo pero nada de eso llegaría por lo simplemente salió de ahí mientras todos veian sorprendidos como unas ligeras lágrimas escapaban del rostro de su hokage , el había perdido y ahora se daba cuenta al ver la hermosa familia del kazekage que su peor error fue el rechazarla


End file.
